A Mother's Whim
by Shinyshoo
Summary: Dalek Sec was an anomaly, he had walked when his race hadn't walked in millenia. Mother had taken notice, she wanted to see how his life would play out, given a chance.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark,the entireuniverse was dark. No stars blanketed the emptyness, no galaxies slashed brilliantly through the cosmos. There was nothing.

A small consciousness stirred, not quite panicking at the nothingness, but in the back of it's mind, it was worried, the consciousness was not afraid, it had only been frightened of one thing in existence, the consciousness had died for that man, the Ka Faraq Gatri.

The being was _dead_, but that didn't diminish it's sheer will to live. It struggled aganst the darkness, as it had struggled it's entire existence. Against the Mechanoids, the Time War, the Medusa Cascade, the Doctor...it's own shell, it's brethren.

"** EXPLAIN! **" It managed to screech out of it's non existant mouth, fighting for those two syllables.

The nothingness swallowed the command, and moulded it, regurgitating the answer straight into the being's mind. Visions sliced into it like a hot knife through butter.

(FLASH BACK)

The being saw it's creation, nothing like a birth. Mutated cells multiplying in saline goo, billions and billions of them. Rushing to become until it _was_.

The first thing it had recognised as a mother. It was the dalek's first mission, sent to exterminate the humans that had been hiding. It was a snowy planet, somewhere near the Galactus Nebula. The humans had been hiding in a compound, protected from the cold by thick slabs of a thermal insulating metal, they didn't show up on heat scanners, nor would they have shown up on any other sensors, had they not left their dogs to guard. Dogs breathed out CO2, whiched had been detected.

The Dalek was alone, but was confident in it's abilities, waiting outside the compound, snow sizzling and evaporating off it's shell. The dogs were barking and howling noisily, straining at their chains to get to the Dalek just beyond their reach.

A woman had come out to investigate, bathing the Dalek in yellow light as she used some kind of lighting device.

The Dalek had never seen anything with this affliction before, she was bloated grotesquely, her breasts heavy and stomach engorged with some kind of tumor, what disease was this?

The Dalek scanned her and almost recoiled, two heart beats! Timelord! No! Something else.

The woman was waddling closer, bent oddly on swollen ankles, she absentmindedly stroked her stomach, breathing out between her teeth, hissing in pain.

The Dalek realised she was bearing young the moment her torchlight found the cyborg, the Dalek quickly advanced, eager to make it's first kill, or kills, however you looked at it.

The woman started mumbling and backing away, tripping over a snow drift, the ground crunching with the weight. The Dalek got a good look at her face then, her eyes were large and wet, the tears freezing on her face.

"Please don't shoot! My baby, please! " She sobbed, huddling into a ball around her swollen stomach.

The Dalek did not shoot, it merely shot out it's manipulator arm and pushed her in the stomach so hard that multiple organs popped, mucus and blood began to drain out from between the womans legs, blighting the snow and freezing to her body, as she writhed in pain, tearing at her own face in agony and emotional turmoil.

The Dakek merely watched in interest

"DA-LEKS REIGN SUP-REME " It blared, each flash lighting up the woman's face.

Those eyes haunted as the Dalek slaughtered the entire colony singlehandedly.

(END FLASHBACK)

Those eyes were looking at itself now, no longer seen through a scope, the consciousness realised that they were a brilliant rusty brown.

The entity was large, and bore the woman's image, completetly unclothed and heavily pregnant, the consciousness could see the light of billions of unborn galaxies residing within the thin skinned womb.

" Greetings! I am Mother, Mother of time. I'm glad you're here, Dalek Sec. I have grown fond of you."


	2. Chapter 2

Dalek Sec looked upon the entity with distrust, her eyes were as bright as suns, dark hair shimmered along her back, black as night. She was enormous, bigger than the Nightmare Child, whose jaws had swallowed the Creator's ship.

" Why do you take this form? Explain! " Commanded Sec , trying in vain to move.

" You cannot move Dalek Sec, your body is rotting somewhere in the Torchwood US Division. You are merely a collection of time and memories. "

" I am perfectly aware of that! " He spat " Explain your likeness! "

" Does it bother you? " She smirked, pulling a long strand of hair and twiddling it, causing sparks to bounce around the emptiness. Sec noted that a golden gauntlet was fused to her flesh, her other arm was missing, a blackened stump in it's place.

"No, but I am curious. "

" She was the first thing that you thought of as Mother, so I took her likeness, as you took her life."

" I was a newborn Dalek! Killing was all I'd known! " Defended the Dalek, how could he of not taken life. He'd taken billions since.

"But you did it in such a cruel manner didn't you? No straight out shot? It took her an four hours to die. She gave birth before she did, the infant frozen to her breast. Very imaginative I would say! Didn't that get you noticed by the Emperor? "

"Affirmative " Confirmed Sec, he didn't feel guilty about the killings, only at how unnecessary it had all turned out to be, unfortunately Daleks did **not** reign supreme.

"As I thought " quipped the Mother, examining the gauntlet this way and that. " Listen, I brought you out of eternity for a reason, you interested me, stood out, _walked! _I actually have a bet with someone, he's called Fate, terrible gambler. We bet that a Dalek would never be able to adapt and enjoy life. Never reproduce or nurture. He thought it was an easy win, don't let him! I want my other gauntlet back! "

Dalek Sec could not believe it, she'd brought him out for eternity for a bet? A game? He bristled with white hot anger as she spat into the palm of her hand. He couldn't speak and she was reaching his way, the gob of phlegm shimmering as the Daleks consciousness was englufed by it.

He screamed as his entire hybrid body regrew, first the nervous system, white hot pain blurring up his forming spine, settling into the bones and organs. Then the awful itch of regrowing skin. Then it stopped. Dalek Sec sat up in the Mother's palm and feebly looked around, he was covered in a sort of caul, connected to it by spidery veins pumping him full of nutrients.

" I sorted out the genetic errors Dalek Sec. You won't be so..swollen and slimy, like your previous body. The same but..more refined. " Smiled the Mother " Now sleep "

He slept, and for the first time, he dreamed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Do not disappoint me Dalek Sec, I brought you back on a whim. I can take your life back with but one thought._

Those words echoed through the hybrids mind, blissful and unaware though he was. His unassuming body soared through the Time Vortex, casually noted by one of it's brethren, which giggled madly on seeing it's dead leader.

* * *

><p>The Doctor grinned manically as he spun the time disruption redistributor. At least that's what he thought it was called.<p>

'' Come on my lovely! '' He shouted, pulling on the osmosis lever.

'' Doctor, what's the rush? My heads banging. '' Mumbled Martha, struggling into the main engine room. She was clad in a fluffy pink dressing gown and nursing a cup of tea, as well as a hangover.

'' Oh..just feeling a bit dramatic, we did just meet Euripides." Grinned the Time Lord, his eyes sparkling and lips spreading widely.

Martha's heart stuttered slightly.

'' I know but, at the end of it, he just seemed to care whether his words sounded smart. ''

'' Threw a good party though '' The Doctor pointed out.

'' Haven't drank that much wine since my 18th birthday, glad we left before the orgy though '' Laughed Martha, taking a big swig of the extra sweetened tea.

'' I'm not, thought it'd be rather interesting to see pan out '' Pouted the Doctor, straight faced seriousness radiating off of him.

'' You're really just a dirty old man aren't you Doctor? '' Laughed Martha

'' I dunno Martha, wanna find out? '' He winked.

Martha gave a frightened look and coughed, spitting out a mouthful of tea. She beat upon her chest and hacked, her dark face turning a ruby red.

'' You're *hack* joking right? '' Spluttered Martha.

'' Still got it '' Smirked the suited man.

'' Shut up, I'm too hung over to be dealing with you.'' Groaned Martha, rolling her eyes and stomping away in search of painkillers.

'' Yeah, well I'm to _hungry _to be dealing with you. '' Shouted the Doctor to Martha's retreating back. He suddenly flopped out onto the floor with a groan '' Nooooaaaaar, I can't be bothered to walk. '' He slowly rolled about on the floor, avoiding Martha's spitty tea. He stopped suddenly, cupping his hands around his mouth '' MARTHA! Get me a biscuit!''

* * *

><p>Biscuits, bloody biscuits! Didn't he know how <em>hung over <em>she was feeling! She couldn't even think about food, let alone go looking for it! Martha angrily rifled through the kitchen cupboards, dropping random jars of Victorian era marmite, potted meat, Dalek-ade? Her stomach clenched horribly, sending waves of nausea through her being. What the hell was Dalek-ade? You know what, she didn't want to know.

Martha grinned as her fingers brushed against a bright red package.

* * *

><p>The Doctor was a bit miffed, he'd looked away for one minute, then that <em>thing <em>was there.

It just kind of _lay _there, pulsating slightly, like a big, organic sleeping bag. The Timelord reached inside of his suit jacket, pulling out the thick framed spectacles and sliding them up his nose, looking a little puzzled. The TARDIS wasn't reacting to a threat, so he wasn't too worried.

He slowly stepped over the puddle of tea, approaching the strange object. Now he was closer, it looked more like an amniotic sac, large red veins puncturing a thick white skin, which pulsated like a heart

The Doctor poked it.

_It _moved.

All he wanted was some _bloody _biscuits.

* * *

><p>Martha chugged down her dissolvable pain killer, gagging from the taste. She then set off to the terminal room, biscuits in hand. The Doctor was being remarkably quiet, which wasn't good. Probably forgotten all about his bloody biscuits, she should start drugging his tea with Prozac.<p>

She saw the Doctor crouched over something near the terminal, and rolled her eyes, looks like he'd dragged something out from beneath the floor, it looked like a sleeping bag.

'' What you got there then? '' She asked, handing the Doctor his biscuits.

'' Aw thanks! '' He grinned, ripping open the packet and grabbing a digestive out of the pack. The Doctor munched for a while before answering '' It looks like an amniotic sac, dunno what's inside though.''

'' How can you check? ''

'' I poked it, it moved, seems to react to touch.'' Reasoned the Doctor, placing his hand on the gelatinous membrane, which promptly began to move, small ripples at first, then being pummelled and scratched at until it popped, send gooey, jelly like embryonic fluid throughout the terminal room, sending the Doctor and Martha, who had promptly begun to vomit, reeling.

'' _Oh my god _'' Whispered the Doctor, staring at the being that lay on the floor, prostrate and unmoving.

'' What _is _it? '' Asked Martha, between breaths and vomiting bouts.

'' It's Dalek Sec ''

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hello my lovelies, sorry for the late Author's Note, but am currently writing this story on a smartphone, it's rather tiring and difficult! I hope you've been enjoying the read so far, if you thought it was good or shite, tell me :D This isn't my first fanfiction, but I abandoned my previous account, 'acause I forgot my password, I haven't been on here in such a long time, hopefully I've improved! Love ya's!

*Goes out to smoke due to the stress of writing this *


	4. Chapter 4

The gloopy fluid was everywhere smellinging of blood. Martha couldn't stop vomiting, the Doctor distractedly rubbd her back ,keeping an eye on the motionless Dalek Sec, his brow furrowed in a lazy eyed stare.

''_Why show up here? How did you get in? _'' Whispered the Doctor, watching as Martha shakily wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her dressing gown, spitting out a last mouthful of stringy phlegm as she approached, bare feet slapping wetly on the floor.

'' Twice I've seen him naked now '' She laughed shakily, checking the hybrid over for any visible surface wounds, she was shocked to find out that his mottled skin was actually quite warm, but it looked warped, like it was physically pulled over his form, which was true in a way, she supposed.

"Not breathing " The Doctor warned gently, taking off his jacket and placing it over the Dalek to preserve his modesty, which the Dalek hadn't had much of so far.

Martha quickly inspected his mouth, which was blocked with mucus, she frowned and wiped it all away. You usually found this in newborn babies, then she remembered the amniotic sac, he _was _a newborn in a way. Martha quickly pinched the mottled skin around the Dalek's neck.

He didn't react at first, laying there proneand helpless. Martha increased the pressure, digging in her sharp nails until crescent shape welts began to bleed. She willed the alien to move, Martha didn't want to lose a patient. The Dalek's lips began to curl, as if he were snarling.

Then he started trying to breath in, his eye opening blearily when he couldn't get anything in. He promptly rolled onto his side, sending Martha to back away in fear, and coughed up the mucus blocking his throat, coughing with such force that he started to vomit, nothing coming up but amniotic fluid.

"Shuush shush easy easy " Cooed Martha, approaching the Dalek like a wild animal, hands raised in surrender. The Dalek shuddered away from her touch, brain not functioning properly as he took a shaky view of his surroundings. His single eye resting on the Doctor before rolling back into his head.

* * *

><p>Martha looked up from her odd patient blearily as the Doctor entered noisily, bearing two mugs of coffee and a plate of biscuits.<p>

"Coffee just like you Martha! Dark and..oh so sweet. " He grinned, handing her a steaming mug, then hauling himself into one of the hard, stiff backed chairs beside his companion.

"Heard that one about a million times. " Giggled Martha, rolling her tired eyes at the slumped Doctor.

"How's he doing? "

"Alright, sleeping now, think he's just had a big shock. Was expecting him to put up a fight to be honest Doctor."

" S' pose its like coming out of the Matrix a bit, going by the whole embryonic sac thing." Said the Doctor, taking a big slurp out of his coffee and taking a big bite out of a jammy dodger, crumbs spilling onto his lap.

"You've seen the Matrix? " Asked Martha, shocked that the Doctor sat down to watch movies.

"I've seen similar things too many times Martha." Said the Doctor, his face turning dark and his eyes far away. "Whole civilisations uploading themselves into computers, not knowing their bodies are being used as experiments. "

"Crikey" Breathed Martha, taking a moment to dwell on the subject, before taking a slurp of hot coffee, inwardly cringing at how much sugar the Doctor had added. "Think our patient is gonna wake up soon, breathings increased and I can see his eye moving under the lid. "

"Well we'd best give him a warm welcome, not like he gave us one as it stands "

* * *

><p>Dalek Sec came to slowly, like a person dipping their feet into cold water, in and out in and out.<p>

The first thing he was aware of was the pain, not a direct sort of pain, not like the agony of being shot. More like an echo, it radiated around his body in odd waves.

_Bumpa bumpa bumpha bumphbumphbumphbumph_

He realised it was his heart, beating heavily within his chest, each contraction spreading pain echoes around his body. _His Body!_

He sat bolt upright, gasping with the effort. The hybrid took in his surroundings. He was in a dark room, the walls fairly blank besides from a red and white scarf which had been nailed to the wall decorativly. The words on it said 'Manchester United '. The Dalek furrowed his brow, not knowing his location.

Something to his right stirred and the Dalek reacted quickly, unsteady arms grabbing the lifeform wrapped in a blanket, dragging it to the floor with an almighty bang as he pinned it either side with his bruised knees. Breathing harshly, Sec pulled the blanket off.

It was her.

The companion. She was breathing hard, her chest expanding and contracting quickly, shaking with andrenaline after her rude awakening. Her dark brown eyes grazed against his blue, they looked shocked and angry, her face pulled into an expression he couldn't recognise.

He could feel the texture of her jeans through his thin night clothes, it was an odd sensation. She felt warm.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks very much to AquaticDalek for my first and only review! I like this ship too haha :D Unfortunately there's not many stories fir it :C

Guys please review, I really do appreciate it! Actually makes my day! Just that leeeetle button down there! Xx


	5. Chapter 5

Dalek Sec felt his breath hitch as the woman began to squirm beneath him, her jaw set it hard as she tried to get the confused hybrid off of her without hurting him too much.

"Stop that! "He rasped quietly, breathing heavily as her rubbing against him was shooting odd sensations directly through his body, it frightened Sec terribly.

"Well get off me then you hefty lump! " She hissed, stopping her frantic movements to glare at the uncomfortable dalek. Her face softened as she saw the panicked look in his eye.

" I...I feel strange " He admitted, his face pulling into a frustrated grimace. He pulled at the nightshirt around his neck, suddenly feeling quite warm.

"Strange? " Asked Martha, struggling to hold her head up at the correct angle, since she was being weighed down bya rather shaky alien. "How so? "

The Doctor strode in before his new guest could answer, accidently trodding on Martha's fingers as he fumbled with the large bucket he was carrying. Dalek Sec shifted against Martha, cringing away from the Doctor slightly before his resolve hardened.

Martha _felt _why Sec had been feeling strange the moment the Timelord hefted the bucket with a loud grunt, dousing her and Sec in icy cold water.

* * *

><p>"Was it really that neccesary? " Martha growled, eyeliner running down her cheeks in black streaks.<p>

"Martha, I could_taste_ his pheromones. "

"Yeah well I bloody felt it " She sulked, wrapping a towel around her head. She really would have to straighten her hair again now.

"Haha you did didn't you? " Grinned the Doctor around his cup of tea. " Think he felt it too."

"God don't remind me. "

" Won't have to, you keep drinking that. "

She glared at him over her vodka and lemonade.

* * *

><p>Sec just stared into nothing as the hot water pounded over his body, washing away all his aches and pains, but not the mortification he felt over how his body had reacted to that stimulation.<p>

As the Dalek stepped out of the shower cubicle he caught his reflection in the mirror, which seemed to be made out of burnished copper, oddly water hadn't condensed upon its surface.

His scientist mind couldn't help but admire what he saw, perfect fusion of pure Dalek and Human. The Mother had done as well as she said, correcting errors in the bonded DNA. No longer did he look like a human with a Dalek mutant eating it's head. He looked more naturally formed, born rather than stuck together.

Sec looked down and flexed his hands, brushing clawed fingers over the now correctly formed pulse paths, following them along mottled skin, to the beating in his chest.

He explored his face, watching the mirror in rapt attention. The facial muscles were more pronounced, giving the hybrid a more expressive face. His brain was still partially contained within his cranium, but protected by thick transparent skin. His eye was a little larger, correctly portioned and bright blue. Sweat no longer dripped down the tentacles framing his jaw.

For the first time in millenia, a Dalek smiled.

* * *

><p>The Doctor sighed as he walked to the infirmary shower, a fresh pair of pyjamas for Sec bundled under his arm.<p>

"Don't keep poking around there Sec, you'll get hairy palms" He joked as he entered the room, not bothering to knock. He was 900 years old, a naked Dalek didn't phase the Timelord in the least.

"I'm a Dalek Doctor, I don't go poking around " Spat Sec, snatching the proffered pyjamas and pulling them on, hapahazardly doing up the buttons with inexperienced fingers.

"But you're also part human." Smirked the Doctor "Humans are known to go poking around new things! Speaking of poking -"

"That was an accident Doctor, the stimulation provoked...a reaction " Sec interrupted.

"Course it did! You're a young bodied male half human." The Timelord laughed

"But I'm also a centuries old half Dalek! I shouldn't be reacting like this! If I was in my right mind I wouldn't! "

" Shoulda woulda coulda! What happened Sec? I won't tiptoe around it, why the hell are you alive? Why are you on my ship?"

"The Mother sent me! "

"...Oh"

* * *

><p>Yay another chappie done! Thank you very much Dalek Mercy for the review!<p>

As usual please read and review guys! Luv yas! Xx


End file.
